Alone
by Deerose91
Summary: Once his mother dies how will Gohan cope being alone with only his baby brother for comfort?
1. Loosing the Battle

**Hi well this is my first fic so be kind**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in DBZ  this is just my plot + fic**

" " – Stands for talking

~ ~ - Stands for thinking  

                                           Loosing the Battle

   Gohan Looked at his weakening mother, mixed expressions running across his face. It had now been 6 months since cell, 6 months since his father had given his life to save the planet, and today, it would have been 5 months since he had learned his mother had lung cancer.

           He had been watching her like this when she was sleeping. Seeing how she was getting slower more fragile. She refused to take the medicine offered to her, as the damage it would do to her unborn child was too horrendous to even think about. The doctors had given her less than 4 months to live, less if she had the baby but she was so stubborn. She would **not **have an abortion and she would survive to see her son being born and to hold him in her arms.   

        Gohan admired her for her strength, emotionally he was a wreck but he didn't show it. Each time any one saw him, they saw a blank face, a carefully erected mask, but, times like now whenever he saw his mother like this, the mask crumbled. 

          ChiChi was lying on her large bed. He could see more and more lines etched into her face as the weeks progressed. Her eyes were blackening and sunken into her face, one hand rested onto he swollen abdomen while the other rested on a book, laid forgotten in her slumber.

            The young boy silently floated over to her so that he would not wake her up with the sounds of his shoes on the creaky hardwood floor. He covered her with a tartan blanket that lay neatly at the foot of the bed. To shield her from the night-time cold. He picked up the book and rested it onto the side table, not noticing the tear that dropped out of one of his eyes as he quietly left the room.

 ~ Kami knows~ He thought 

~she needs as much sleep as she can get~

 He smiled a little as he thought how stubborn his mother could get while heading towards the kitchen to wash up the dishes that were used at dinner.  

      He shook his head lightly as he imagined his mother during the lecture she had given him. It had been one of her rare days when she had a little energy to spare and you could almost picture the healthy, fit women she once was.

* Flash back *

" Now Gohan" ChiChi said standing before him, her hands on hips while she looked at him directly in the eyes

"Every one needs to know how to cook - how are you going to get married and have me a load of grandchildren if you cannot cook ?" 

   Gohan laughed 

  "Mum I'm A little too young to be getting married. I, I Mean I'm only like 11 years old "

"That's no excuse young man, you know people had children when they were 12, back in the olden days, why, me and my Goku got married at 17. Oh that was a lovely wedding"

   His mothers mind wondered to that magical place, where there were wedding dressed and cakes to the dozen where only she could go.

  Gohan Just smiled at her, as she snapped out of it,

" well what are you standing there for? Kitchen, now "

 she then strode off muttering what to make him cook this time.

* End flashback *

 Well at least he hadn't burnt it all today. His mood suddenly shifted and became darker, although she had hid it well, he knew what ChiChi was preparing him for, when she left, he sighed deeply and slouched a little

" oh well, at least she will be happy" he muttered out loud " and mom will be with dad."   

***** well how do you like this? please review so I'll know if you want more! Goodness I didn't know how long it took to write these things well done to every one that has a story posted on the net! 

Dee   *****


	2. Letting Go

* Well this is my second chapter, hopefully it will be longer than the first *  
  
  
  
  
  
Letting Go  
  
  
  
Gohan, paced wearily in the waiting room, wearing down the low cost carpet. Bulma watched him with a pensive look on her face.  
  
"Gohan sit down your doing no one any good pacing there, I'm sure Chichi will be fine people have baby's every day"  
  
Gohan ignored her not stopping what he was doing, that was until Vegitta roughly grabbed him by the shoulder  
  
"Will you stop that brat your giving me a head ach, I don't see why I have to be here at all"  
  
The proud sayin retreated to what the other patients had deemed 'his wall' as he would scowl at any one that came near him grumbling.  
  
Gohan had now taken up nervous tapping.  
  
"For goodness sake Gohan, Piccolo roared, will you stop it"?  
  
Gohan looked at his mentor in surprise he hadn't been aware that he was doing any thing.  
  
"Sorry I'm just a little bit nervous that's all, I mean moms been getting better and I don't know what's going to happen"  
  
He started to panic the people in the room looked at him sadly, most of his fathers friends were there waiting with him. Bulma, Krillen, Yamcha, Piccolo Mainly just here for Gohan himself giving him moral support. Krillen had even persuaded his new fiancé 18 to show up. All were tired and fed up, it had been 9 hours and not a wink out of any of the doctors, and he was getting worried. Piccolo reached over and slapped the back of his head firmly Shutting him off in the middle of the sentence, It didn't hurt him it was just a minor annoyance. He was about to recite some wicked retort but at that moment the doctor decided to come in. He was a short, balding, fat man with bright ginger hair. At the moment he was wiping his hands on a paper towel.  
  
"Well then lad-die, the wee bairn has arrived, strong little might, got a good set of lungs on 'im"  
  
He said this all in a highly accented voice, he was positively beaming at them all. He started to say something else but Gohan had already pushed passed him and into the ward where his mother was being held. He smiled softly at the scene, as he got there chichi was sitting up on the hospital bed, hair flowing down her back, cradling a bundle of blankets close to her bosom. She looked up as he approached and grinned at him.  
  
"Gohan look it's a boy" she said her voice hoarse and cracked  
  
The young sayin leant over a peered into his mother's arms a pair of large brown eyes looked back at him, his mother's eyes. The rest of his face looked like a miniature version of his late father whereas he himself was a mix of his mother with his father's eyes, onyx black.  
  
"He's perfect mom"  
  
Chichi handed the baby over to her son. She was weekly panting from that little exertion. Gohan placed the newborn baby into a crib at the end of the bed and turned back to his mother.  
  
"Mom what wrong?" he questioned  
  
"I'm dying Gohan" she said softly, I only have a few days left.  
  
"No Mom" he whispered  
  
"You, you were getting better, you've got to"  
  
The tears that were brimming in his eyes started to fall.  
  
"Now Gohan, promise me that you will get through this, promise me" she said fierily  
  
" You have to be strong for me and I want you to promise me that you will take care of you brother, promise me"  
  
The young boy sniffed a little before replying  
  
"I promise you that I will take care of him mom" his voice cracked with grief  
  
" He will not come to any harm, I will try my hardest, I promise" he repeated again softly  
  
Gohan helped his mother lay down and pulled the blanket around her, silently cursing fate. His hopes were crushed, just as his mother was starting to get better and he thought everything would be ok again, he was loosing her. He sat in a chair that had been placed beside the bed and watched as his mother fell asleep, nodding to himself he made a decision he would make her proud and his father. He would make sure that his brother was brought up properly he would not let them down. With that oath he stood up and picked up the little baby who at this time was drooling on his blankets, a little tail snuck out and wrapped around his wrist.  
  
" Hello Goten" the boy whispered as to not wake up his mother, automatically giving the baby the name that they had decided on if it was a boy, positioning him so it was more comfortable for the both of them, he walked out of the ward to show him off. As he predicted all of the fighters crowded around him apart from Vegitta and Piccolo. Gohan hid a smile as little Trunks crawled onto his fathers lap and went to sleep on him ruining his bad boy image.  
  
"So Gohan"  
  
Bulma cooed while looking at the baby  
  
"How is Chichi"?  
  
The expression on his face fell and was replaced by the usual mask.  
  
" She dying Bulma, mom only has a few days left"  
  
It was like he had no emotion at all. There were several startled gasps as he turned and left them to watch over his mother.  
  
For 2 days he sat by his mothers bedside not eating or sleeping just watching her and Goten, when the end finally came it was quick, Chichi just stopped breathing that was all, there was no pain at all thanks to the drugs she had been given to make her comfortable. The monitor flat-lined making a low hum no one came in to stop it, there was a do not resuscitate order on her per her wishes, however that did not make it hurt any less. Gohan stood up and planted a kiss on her cooling forehead and watched her. Goten started to cry like he knew what was happening like he knew they were loosing his mother. When Gohan turned back to the bed there was nothing the bed was empty she had been granted the honour of keeping her body that he was a little happy about wiping a hand across his wet cheeks, he picked up his brother and walled out. Not looking back.  
  
***************************  
  
Chichi found herself in front of a large building a lot of little clouds were in front of her. She looked around there was a long green path behind her  
  
"Snake way"  
  
She mumbled remembering what Goku had told her about when he died, she realised what had happened. She spun around revelling in the fact that she had energy and could walk again, hurrying up she ran into the large building passed all of the little clouds and gaped at what she saw, the massive man who could have only been king Yemma looked down at her.  
  
"Ah, Son Chichi I presume" he rumbled  
  
She nodded dumbly  
  
"Well I have you down to go up with Goku maybe you can keep him feed, god knows that I try and I try he just wont stop"  
  
Just then King Kai popped up using his 'IT'  
  
"Oh Chichi, Goku's told me so much about you he practically rambled on every time the subject was brought up, well come on then lets get you up there"  
  
He grabbed a hold of her elbow transporting her to the fighter's arena; she stumbled a bit before turning on King Kai  
  
"Never do that again before warning me do you hear me, NEVER"  
  
She screeched causing half of the fighters in there to block of there ears and giving her everyone's undivided attention, that was until she turned around and shouted  
  
"What the H.F.I.L are you looking at" they all involuntarily took a couple of steps back raised there hands and make excuses most of then literally running out of the room it looked absolutely hilarious that fully grown large tough men running from one small women.  
  
"I wish I had my frying pan" chichi mumbled  
  
"Wow chichi even the supreme Kai can't clear them like that"  
  
Chichi turned to the Kai  
  
" Where's my Goku?" She said frowning at him  
  
"Well we could look in the kitchens that's a good bet"  
  
He led the way most of the fighters from the arenas were there they backed away when they saw them enter and there in the middle of the floor on a table completely oblivious to any thing but the food in front of them was her husband.  
  
" Goku"  
  
Called King Kai  
  
"Goku, hey Goku, come on"  
  
He started to go red  
  
"Cant - at - the - moment – Kai – eating" he said in between bites  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes and grabbed a spare frying pan she saw laying about, raised it with both of her hands above her head, there was a moment there were everyone watching them held there own breath as chichi brought down the pan. The sound was heard for miles around  
  
* Clang then ahhhhhh *  
  
"Goku how dare you eat when I'm trying to talk to you" chichi scolded  
  
When the large sayin finally looked up he blinked then blinked again  
  
"Chichi, what are you doing here?" he literally shouted  
  
"Hello Goku" she said happy tears falling down her face  
  
Goku picked his small wife up and spun her around laughing, he then he than brought his lips to hers, putting all of what he felt in that kiss  
  
"It good to see you chi so tell me why are you here"  
  
"Well- - - - - -  
  
  
  
* Please review for this one! I should be done with the next chapter in about a week  
  
Dee * 


	3. 45 Years Later

Well this is the third chapter enjoy  
  
  
  
4.5 years later  
  
Gohan finished washing the left over dishes and plates from this evenings dinner occasionally letting out a muted sigh. His Mentor, Piccolo watched him carefully he had been in this mood for a couple of days now.  
  
"What up kid" his monotone voice sounding oddly loud in the silent kitchen speaking out at last.  
  
"I don't know if I'm Doing the right thing Piccolo"  
  
The Namak studied him carefully thinking, Gohan had decided that after all of this time he wanted to get an education, be able to support himself and that meant going to school, and had enrolled for the last year there, he looked at him carefully trying to read his body language, the boy he once was had grown into a fine young man these past few years, standing at 5ft 6in and still growing, over the years he hadn't bothered with his hair at all, now his parents were gone there was no one to disapprove of it so, now the length was just short of mid calve. at the moment it was tied back with one of his mothers old yellow ribbon but he usually let it hang free. Due to the intensive training he always pushed himself to do he was more developed then most body builders, but not overly so as he was still slim and was not weighted down with extra body weight this made him particularly fast when he wanted to be. A jet black tail was lazily draped around his waist just so it was out of the way while he was working. The first time he saw it again he was shocked it had been made so that it could never come back he had later learned that this had been the acquired side effect when he broke the barrier between Ssj 2 and 3 Piccolo jumped and was brought out of his reverie by Gohan's voice mentally berated himself for not paying attention.  
  
"Well what do you think Piccolo?"  
  
Apparently he had been talking while he was staring into space anyway it wa not like he hadn't heard it before but just to check he was on the same subject he answered with a "About what" just to be safe  
  
The boy scowled "going to high school to get my Qualifications, I think in being selfish I have a child to look after and I would have to leave him with strangers if I went" he repeated slower to make sure that he caught it this time Gohan turned to face him  
  
Piccolo snorted "Ha, Bulma is hardly a stranger you have known her since you where four years old, from what I recall we could never get rid of her"  
  
Gohan glowered "she's a stranger to Goten  
  
"Look kid I'm not telling you what you should do with the squirt But staying out here with no one alone never getting out is not good for you and it is also not good for you to beat yourself up because you want to do something for you and not any one else"  
  
this hit a nerve within the young sayin blatantly ignoring the last part of what his teacher had said he managed to come out with "Hey I go out all of the time"  
  
"I didn't mean that and you know it, go out and meet new people be a normal teenager all you ever do is train, study and look after the brat"  
  
"I can never be normal Piccolo and for your information I love looking after that brat"  
  
he snarled and hurled a plate at the nearest wall, inevitably the thing shattered on impact but only this little incident helping him to vent out all of the frustration he felt, Piccolo just frowned at the boy and was about to say something but Gohan started again he just let him speak, Gohan usually kept everything inside him at least now he was showing some emotion .  
  
"Damn it Piccolo I have enough power to destroy several galaxies without a sweat, I don't have any parents I am the protector of this ungrateful planet and I became the sole carer of a new born baby when I was still a child myself and you want me to go and pretend that I am a normal teenager, oh sorry, excuse me, a normal HUMAN teenager" his voice became soft "I can never be a normal teenager, it can never happen no matter how much you might want it"  
  
"Gohan there are other people who protect this mud ball, will you listen to me for once and stop being so damn independent. Go and get some friends, a social life let the brat see someone other than 3 people he has grown up with" the Namak had risen from his seat and was shouting at him trying to get him to listen to what he was saying, they both stopped and froze when they heard a tired little muffled voice originating from the doorway  
  
"Why yoo shouting?"  
  
Both of them turned, a very sleepy Goten was in the entrance with a dummy [1] in his mouth, in one hand was clutched a stuffed dinosaur christened Iccarus. In the other a small blanket which with the end he was twirling against his cheek. He radiated pure innocence.  
  
Gohan's whole demeanour changed his body and face softened as he walked over to the child. Goten lifted his arms up to be held Gohan smiled at his younger brother as he bent down to pick him up. He held the young boy gently to his chest Goten wrapped his arms around his brothers neck and laid his head his tail unconsciously wrapped itself around his brothers wrist as he held him to him  
  
"Its ok Goten I'm sorry if we woke you" Gohan rocked the boy gently "are you tired?" Goten nodded  
  
"Daddy" Goten looked up  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can yoo sing again I cant get sleep?"  
  
"Sure little one" the elder of the two half sayin's began to hum, it was a haunting and soothing melody It was strange to hear his voice was reaching to different harmony's all at once it was hard to believe it was only one person that the sounds were coming from. The amazing song only lasted a couple of minutes until Gohan was sure that his brother was asleep he made his way to the master bedroom which he and his brother shared as Goten did not like to sleep alone he laid him in the double bed and covered him with a light blanket as it was hot night that night. He stopped for a moment just watching his brother sleep before bending down and kissing his forehead he was not surprised to see piccolo standing in the doorway when he turned to leave.  
  
"So what's it to be?"  
  
"I've got an invitation to the reunion the day after tomorrow if Goten likes it there I will go I will not leave him with any any he does not like, will you be there?"  
  
"sure kid I'm going now I'll see you there"  
  
"Ok Sensei, oh and piccolo" he paused as he looked at his long time friend "I'm sorry"  
  
The Namak just grunted and left being honest with himself that was all he was expecting to get from the stony man, Gohan sunk to his knees as he looked at his brother  
  
"what do I do 'ten?" Not really talking to anyone but himself. if I go down that road that's it, there is no turning back every thing will be different I haven't been back there not since mom died, oh I don't know Goten maybe it would have been better if I had just taken up Bulma's offer and brought you to live over there with them I can't give you everything you deserve I need help" the boy huffed "I wish dad was here or even mom but that's just wishful dreaming now"  
  
He got back up remembering what a mess he had made in the kitchen from that plate quickly going to clear it up not wanting Goten to cut himself in the morning before returning to his bed. As soon as he laid down Goten curled up to him immediately wrapping himself around him and his warmth he chuckled as soon as he heard a low rumbling and felt a vibration on his chest Goten was purring again Gohan placed an arm around his brother and was gently lulled into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Out side the window piccolo watched hearing all that was said unnoticed by the two hybrids inside. He remembered a promise he had made to the boys' mother she had swallowed her dislike and pride and asked him to protect her sons, the thought that her son was stronger that him didn't cross her mind but a promise was a promise and he would not break her confidence in him. he shook his head and flew off to the lookout where he had been staying mulling thing over  
  
"Oh Gohan, you will make it you are strong you would have broken already if you weren't you would have broken long by now, well, I'll just have to see how the reunion goes that ought to be interesting"  
  
  
  
[1] For all you Americans out there, a dummy is a pacifier  
  
  
  
*Right the next chapter will be more light hearted and will focus more on the relationship between Gohan and Goten and of course the reunion. It will also be longer.  
  
Dee * 


	4. Goten

Thanks for the reviews you have all been so nice and have given me incentive to Wright the next chapter thank you, the next chapter is up unfortunately I have decided to put the reunion in chapter five.  
  
Dee  
  
  
  
Goten  
  
Gohan bolted straight up out of his bed gasping for air, he found himself drenched with ice cold water he turned to see the mischievous laughing brown eyes of his brother, Which suddenly disappeared as he ran off giggling while Gohan spluttered indignantly. After finding his composure Gohan smirked and in a very loud and very fake evil villain voice he boomed-  
  
Oh yes little one (he cackled mock evilly here) you can run but you can't hide I'm coming for you oh yes son goten.  
  
He then proceeded to 'look' through the house, he knew exactly where the small boy was hiding he could feel the little boy's Ki either that or he could just follow his nose but he 'searched' anyway.  
  
The house was larger now, about three times the size it used to be. It now contained 3 large bedrooms, an indoor bathroom and a separate toilet, a living and dining room, a large study (enormous, really, with book cases every where reaching up all of the way to the ceiling) a gravity room (curtsey of Bulma one Christmas) and of course a very large kitchen and larder  
  
All of this work on the house was done by people form a town a few miles from there, the house was to small, the money he used pay for the workmanship was from his inheritance. His grandfather, who had passed on just after his mother had left it to him, he also owned the large castle and kingdom, not that he knew what to do with it. He had been left more money than he could count. The castle was where he had gotten his books. The castle had an enormous library only a few were in his house and at that moment that was where Gohan was.  
  
He turned round a bookcase and chanted softly to himself  
  
"Little one where are you"  
  
He knew goten had heard, the answering giggle somewhere behind a thick curtain confirmed this. He crept up on the thick curtain thrusting it open coming face to face with his brother trying to hold in his laughs. He was just about to bolt but Gohan caught him lust in time tackling him to the ground beginning the torture otherwise Known as tickling madly until he relented. He tickled the boy mercilessly until they were both on the floor in semi hysterics.  
  
When they finally calmed down Gohan hefted his brother onto one shoulder and carried him to the kitchen on the way, drying of his clothes with a short blast of Ki he set the small boy on the kitchen table and turned to him.  
  
"So little Goten what would you like for breakfast today?" he said in a conversational tone.  
  
"Chocolate" he answered this in a little excited roar. Gohan Scrunched up his face for a moment as if he were hard at thinking  
  
"I know, I'll make chocolate pancakes, how does that sound"  
  
"Yup, oh can I have ketchup with it"  
  
Gohan raised his eyebrows before sighing in defeat and going to a cupboard. Opening it he looked at the contents. It was fully lined with different sorts of tomato ketchup as hard as that was to believe. He had found that his brother had a Ketchup fetish. Every thing he could put it on, he put it on. He himself hated the stuff but come on, tomato ketchup with chocolate pancakes was just wrong that was how he felt anyway.  
  
He got one squishy bottle out any way and placed it in front of his brother, he then proceeded to make hundreds of the chocolate pancakes goten wanted. He placed them all on the table surface after placing his brother on a chair and washed up the frying pan. Then waiting long enough sat down, even though goten loved his food he would wait until he was allowed to eat. With his brother any way, he was not like his father at least with that. After lacing his fingers Gohan looked at his brother whose mouth was watering  
  
"Ok then you ready" he asked the little boy nodded frantically. Smiling they both started chanting-  
  
"One, two, three"  
  
The chaos that was then started was impossible to describe, it was like a free - for – all. There were bits of food flying everywhere. It was the human equivalent to very hungry pigs. Of course if any one else happened to be there they had the model of table manners, but eating like this was more fun. Goten erupted in giggles as he tried to steal his brother's pancake. It now turned into an all out war, when they were finally done there was food everywhere, all over themselves, the furniture, the cooker and everything had sticky blobs of red and brown. Food was dropping off of the ceiling and onto any one that was unfortunate to cross their path.  
  
"I think we went a little to far this time ten." the boy nodded then grinned  
  
" I get the mopping this time"  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
They both went to grab the cleaning things and started. Goten went around like a bat out of hell singing at the top of his lungs to the song But I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby that Gohan had put onto the radio. Gohan just chuckled as he floated up to the ceiling wiping up the newly acquired grunge. When they were finished the room was sparkling clean goten grinned up at the elder sayin.  
  
"Can we go again"?  
  
Gohan just grabbed him up as he squealed and wriggled Growling playfully at him.  
  
"No we cannot go again, come on, you need a bath"  
  
He walked up the stairs and into the blue tiled bathroom. He placed the plug in and ran the water with one hand while helping his brother with his clothes in the other. When the water had run he automatically checked the temperature before placing his brother in.  
  
"Can I have bubbles?"  
  
"Sure you know which button"  
  
As his brother was playing Gohan stripped his own clothes and got into the shower cleaning in record time before stepping out and placing a towel around his waist. He got another one out for gotens. Looking down he held back a grin; his brother had gotten bubbles smeared all over himself and was now holding one of his own old action figures making a quacking noise. He shock his head at his own Childs cuteness and got down to help him clean after a while and him getting wetter then he would have liked. He picked up the boy carrying him to his own room before placing him on the bed. Opening the wardrobe he stared at the contents promptly making a face, they needed new clothes desperately. Getting out a fresh Gi (A/N is that how you spell it I'm not sure) for his brother and some clothes for himself he turned to the bed.  
  
"Hey ten, how would you like to go shopping for some new clothes? We would be going into the city"  
  
"Yeaa" the boy yelled, he then started to bounce on the bed in his towel until Gohan helped him to put on the clothes.  
  
  
  
Out side Gohan looked into the blue sky before whistling sharply, a fluffy yellow cloud came whizzing towards them.  
  
"Hey nimbus ready for a ride?"  
  
The cloud looped the looped, goten jumped and bounced in the middle while goten stepped on the back shifting the boy over. Once they were settled the nimbus took off, goten turned to his brother  
  
"Why is the nimbus lellow? [1]"  
  
"I don't know Goten maybe it just wanted to be" he was bewildered as to what brought up the question.  
  
On the ride Goten continued to talk about this really big lizard he saw, until they came up to the outskirts of Satan city where the worlds 'hero' resided. Goten crinkled up hid nose  
  
"Its smelling bad" he muttered Gohan had to agree, the area around here stunk.  
  
"I know goten its called pollution it's from all of the stuff people around here use like air cars"  
  
"Do they use face masks then" goten questioned  
  
"No" he laughed,  
  
"They can't smell it" because we are sayin's we can smell this  
  
"Sayin's" he repeated obediently.  
  
They landed where no one could see them and got off the nimbus. Lifting his brother up he walked into the town he hadn't been since his mother's death.  
  
"Well come on then goten I'll buy us lunch in town"  
  
They walked into Satan city and over to the main shopping centre. Both of them looked in awe looking around the many shops, goten spied a martial arts shop and dragged his brother along looking excitedly at everyone of the people and all of the things on the shelves. Gohan smiled and walked over to the Gi rack,  
  
"Ok goten what colour would you like, goten?"  
  
He looked around and saw that his brother was over at the staffs he was holding one and shouting at it to extend Gohan walked over and caught the end of what the employee was saying to his brother.  
  
"Please, It doesn't get bigger, put it down before you break it, please if it gets damaged it will have to come out of my pay check it costs more than I make in a month, please"  
  
Gohan's lip quipped up Hey goten that one doesn't extend put it back and lets get you a gi the small sayin nodded.  
  
"Here yoo go misters it broken"  
  
Gohan shook his head reached behind his back and pulled out his fathers old staff then chucking it over to goten who proudly showed it to the employee and the shopkeeper that had now joined them.  
  
"Extend" goten shouted  
  
It began to glow; the ends glowed as it enlarged. The manager's eyes widened he took in the stance, the tail and the gi.  
  
"Oh my kami, can it be son Goku"  
  
"No No Noo that my real poper daddy, yoo know him" he looked at the manager radiating poor innocence.  
  
"Why mister son was the greatest martial artist ever, apart from mr Satan of course.  
  
" Of course" the employee rebated  
  
"He used to buy his things here, we are pleased to meet you sir" he said this all in a fakely cultured voice.  
  
"Why yoo speaking funny?"  
  
The man flushed red and quickly found a waiting customer.  
  
"Lets get you a new Gi"  
  
Both of them sorted out a few GIs before wandering around and out of the shop. Both of them finding clothes, trying them on and paying for them, before moving on. That was until they bumped into a certain blue haired genius and her son's plus a very irate prince.  
  
Goten was barrelling around seeing a new shop he wanted to go in, so he ran over there running straight into Bulma sending her flying as well as falling down.  
  
"Oaf I'm really sorrys"  
  
He got up rubbing his bottom to get the ach out. He looked at whom he bumped into until he caught sight of Vegitta. He rushed over and hugged his legs tightly.  
  
"Mr Veggie why yo no come round this week"  
  
By this time Gohan had caught up, breathing in deeply before going and greeting some of the people he had not seen in many years.  
  
"Hello Bulma, trunks, trunks, Vegitta."  
  
Vegitta was standing n his normal pose, seemly unaware of the boy latched onto his legs chattering madly.  
  
"Brat" and a nod was his only greeting  
  
Realisation dawned upon Bulma's face  
  
" Gohan" she whispered  
  
" Goten she said a little bit louder, is it really you?"  
  
Her face grew hard  
  
"Why on earth have you not contacted me young man? Have you any idea how worried I have been"  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma" Gohan whispered  
  
"I needed to do this alone do you understand?"  
  
Her expression changed again but this time one to empathy.  
  
"Of course"  
  
She went over to him and gave him a quick hug.  
  
" You are coming tomorrow right,"  
  
" Yes I'm sorry but I haven't had time to e-mail you yet"  
  
"Well as long as you come that's all that matters"  
  
Gohan turned to trunks half a smile on his face  
  
"Trunks what are you doing back"  
  
"Mom passed always"  
  
That was all he said and needed to say Gohan just nodded in understanding.  
  
"Its good to see you"  
  
He sunk down onto his knees to the younger 5 year old trunks  
  
"Hi trunks I haven't see you in a few years how are you doing"  
  
The younger one, who copied his father's stance exactly, shrugged suddenly going shy. If he hadn't had his sayin pride he would have been twirling his toe on the ground sniffing slightly they all jumped when a sneering voice interrupted him.  
  
"Hate to break up this touching emotional scene, but I believe this belongs to you,"  
  
He was holding goten by the scruff of his Gi Bulma gasped again  
  
"My word he looks exactly like Goku"  
  
"Well he is the Baka's son, of course he would look like him, women when do we leave this hell hole. I could be training, think of all the time I have lost now"  
  
"Well I'm sorry your highness, but if you don't like it how about this, she paused for effect 14 days sleeping on the gravity room floor, I'm sure you would enjoy that"  
  
This was all said in a sugary sweet voice. Mirai trunks snorted but was shut up with a glare from his father.  
  
"Shut the hell up boy" he growled out though clenched teeth  
  
"So Gohan and little goten, let us get lunch I'm buying she said in a singsong voice. She grabbed as many different persons as she could and marched towards the food court.  
  
Well next chapter is the reunion please review for this one  
  
Dee 


	5. AN

Sorry everyone, just an authors note*  
  
this is not another chapter but I am calling out for a proof or beta reader please help.  
  
I also need a good villains name, please, I really need help with this. The story is not going to be the same as others, so hold on I've just got the computer fixed so I can start work again now, the next chapter should be done in about two days!  
  
Thanks  
  
Dee 


	6. New Directions

New Directions  
  
Gohan walked up the path to the capsule corporation building. Goten was conveniently perched onto his shoulders hanging on to the two 'handles', which happened to be his un tied hair. He slowly bent to put his over night bag down as to not jolt his little brother and lose chunks of his hair again (as on top of his head was Goten's favourite place, even if it did grow back remarkably quickly it hurt). He straightened up gradually.  
  
"Goten we are here, you can come down now"  
  
"Oh, ok alright"  
  
Gohan tried not to wince and yelp as his brother scaled down his hair, although a small twitch showed below his left eye.  
  
"Daddy is this where veggie Mr vegetable person houses"  
  
His brother asked this innocently, looking up at his brother with inherited puppy dog eyes, (he hadn't quite got the hang of correct sentences yet). Gohan amused, glared at the little sayin mock seriously, put his index finger out and waggled it a bit.  
  
"Now Goten what did I tell you about that calling people names, especially Vegitta?"  
  
"No call people names"  
  
"And?"  
  
"wen I do don't call veggie names 'hind his back, tell them too his faces so we can all see him make a foo' of himself"  
  
They both grinned, there was nothing better then winding Vegitta up and Goten, Gohan suspected, would do for many years to come.  
  
"Great your learning fast my little man, now, shall we go in or, shall we stay here and savour the delights of the remarkably plain front doors?"  
  
Goten bounced up and down in his growing enthusiasm.  
  
"Go in, go in, go in," he shrieked  
  
Gohan knocked thrice on the large double doors. Almost immediately there was a loud 'coming' originating from inside the house. Goten let out a huge high-pitched 'eep' and darted behind his brother's legs and the protective laver of hair (sometimes he could be painfully shy). The door opened and a blue haired woman pocked her head out.  
  
"Hey Gohan its good to see you everyone's here apart from Krillin and 18"  
  
Gohan nodded giving a wide smile, which showed his sharp fangs  
  
"Great then come in and Gohan put the fangs away remember inconspicuously we don't want people to know you're an alien"  
  
Gohan huffed  
  
"Well you could have said"  
  
He hadn't even realised they had extracted, ah the joys of sayin genes. Gohan grinned again his tail wrapping around Goten's middle and bringing him around into his arms to see who it was, getting over his shyness when he saw some one he knew he shouted out delightedly.  
  
"Hello Mrs Bulma lady"  
  
Bulma smiled at them tilted her head back motioning them in and wandered down the hall. Gohan picked up his bag came in shut the door and rushed after her around various corridors that was until she stopped suddenly.  
  
"Now this is your room for tonight"  
  
Gohan quickly thrust his bag in before she slammed the door shut, Goten was giggling at the look on his guardians face.  
  
"Now come on the rest of the gang are outside, I can't wait until they see you again"  
  
She said this all to Goten plucking him out of Gohan's arms totally ignoring him. She then took off exclaiming about kitchens, food and hungry sayin males. He could see Goten's hand waving at him from behind Bulma's back.  
  
In the garden the Z warriors and their respective families milled around talking to each other, catching up while at the same time avoiding Vegitta like the plague, generally having a good time reuniting. They all quieted down when a new but strangely familiar face came out which (barring Vegitta and M.Trunks) they didn't recognise, that was until M.Trunks shouted a loud-  
  
"Hi Gohan"  
  
It seamed like every one moved forward at once, exclaiming how much he had grown and their greetings. After the initial good wishes had died down Gohan quickly went to talk to Trunks. Krillin was the next and last to arrive with 18, Gohan was shocked to see that 18 was pregnant, Krillin was literally glowing and he was also taking cracks at his new found hair with good grace. He sat 18 down as her weight and size was awkward to move and after about 5 minutes the short man came over to were he and Trunks were talking  
  
"Hey My name is Krillin and may I ask who you are"  
  
He said this in a friendly sort of way and was sticking out his hand. Mirai [1] snorted into his drink having to turn away so no one saw his face turning red, the grunt being turned into a coughing fit, it was made worse when Krillin in a concerned voice floated up, banged him on the back and said  
  
"You okay their mate"  
  
This sent Mirai into a hysterical fit of laughter and he ran to the nearest building to calm down, this just happened to be his fathers outside gravity chamber. This then caused Vegitta to gleefully follow exclaiming loudly that if 'the brat' was allowed to train then so was he and disappeared in there too. Covering a grin Gohan turned back to Krillin grinning unfortunately his fangs had slid out again with out him noticing and his tail unwrapped from his waist, that and all his hair, he looked horribly dark and sinister plus the black and silver Gi [2] he was a sight to be reckoned with. Krillin took an involuntary step back. The image was ruined though, when a small bundle of energy bulldozed into him, sending him flying flat on his back on a one-way ticket to the ground. He looked up into his brothers mischievous eyes and growled low deep and threatening, Goten just growled back cutely he hadn't quite developed the throat muscles yet to make a good sound Gohan chuckled and pocked his brother in the belly in retaliation Goten started bouncing  
  
"Dinners-ready-Mrs-Bulma-lady-said-to-come-in-and-eat-and-get-veggie-out-of- the-G-R he stopped there thinking for a moment, Daddy What's the GR?  
  
"Well Goten it's exactly the same as our gravity chamber at home, a bit smaller maybe"  
  
~Vast understatement of the year~ he thought  
  
~The chamber at home is twice the size~ (He'd asked Bulma to make it that way)  
  
Gohan picked himself and his brother of the floor and faced Krillin who was in the classic 'ticked off' stance, leaning on one foot while tapping the other, arms crossed  
  
"Hey it was you who make a fool of yourself Krillin"  
  
"Whatever bro, its good to see you again, this must be little Goten"  
  
"Yea, say hello 'ten this is Krillin he was our fathers best friend"  
  
"Hi Krillin yoo are in the piciture we gots"  
  
"Yep that's me"  
  
"Ten I want you to go with Krillin and get every one to dinner ok, I'll try to pry Vegitta and Trunks from their so called 'training'"  
  
He handed the tiny boy over to Krillin and left hoping they were not killing each other.  
  
Dinner was not a classy thing so-to-speak, well not with 1 full and 4 half sayins around. They were around a massive table to hold every one that turned up, piccolo as usual was not eating The biggest shock in the day was 18, apparently she was now a big time musical celebrity, and her mobile phone was constantly on the go. Someone whiny person called Barry calling about when her maternity leave was over and when the new concerts and tours could be set, in the end she just Ki Blasted the thing making Krillin wine that it was the 7th one this week. She just gave him a look. Yamcha had taken up professional baseball again and Krillin was a history teacher. Tien had married Lunch; they had a child around 8 years old. Bulma was developing new projects faster and better then before of course and Vegitta was the same as always, so was Master Roshi, Shaking his head Gohan realised with a jolt that they would never change, none of them, he wondered why he had stayed away in the first place. Goten was loving it here and so was he, he realised. He looked at piccolo; scowling good-naturedly at the knowing look on his mentors face he felt invisible tension ease. He had done it and asked for help, faced his friends and was doing what he had dreamed of-well getting to it any way, all he needed to do now was to stay in a building cram packed with teenage humans. He started to pay attention as Bulma turned to speak to him.  
  
"So Gohan what are your plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"Well I'm going with 'Ten to orange star high to take this entrance exam, if I pass I start next week. were also going to see the nursery there its said to be good, Vegitta also said trunks goes there"  
  
"Yes that's right, you will be going to school with Mirai and Goten will be with Trunks won't he?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well the nursery opens on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. The rest of the time he can come around here, I don't mind at all, I need something to keep trunks occupied, and now because of his royal highness, he thinks human children are 'week' so usually he hangs around with Mirai its doing my head in."  
  
"What year is Mirai in Bulma?"  
  
"I think its 13, this I his last year, you will be in the end of 11, it's a horrible time to start school you only have two terms before exams"  
  
"Well I'll find the time to do the work, I am glad that Goten's having fun today, I think I was more nervous then he was"  
  
"Its always the same, oh another thing I have been meaning to speak to you about is about your castle and the great things it could be.  
  
Bulma droned on and on about his granddad's castle, in the end he just blocked her out unintentionally but business proposals just didn't interest him, concentrating on desert, he just found himself nodding in certain places to satisfy her, agreeing to everything. He was thankfully drawn away when Vegitta pulled him and Mirai into the gravity room. Bulma scowled at him he just retaliated by saying  
  
"You never said about after dinner woman"  
  
(A few hours and a shower later)  
  
The moment Gohan got back into the house he noticed that  
  
One, Goten was covered head to foot in flour, as was Trunks and  
  
Two, 'ten was looking horribly tired.  
  
Gohan shook his head mumbling about not going to even ask as he swept down on Goten, with practiced ease he swung him onto a hip marching the way to there temporary rooms to bath and bed his charge, he didn't like to admit it but he was worried about his exams, he hadn't been taught since his mother died and getting Goten settled it was going to take a lot of adjusting he lay down to sleep all the while waiting for tomorrow and hopefully the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
[1] I'm using this now for future trunks it easier  
  
[2] Can someone please tell me if this is the right spelling?  
  
Also my thanks to Dakota Dawn and Demon Dancing for being my beta readers, I will be using both of you. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER and tell me what you think.  
  
Dee*  
  
I now also need a second name for Krillin as he is going to be a teacher at Gohan's new school! so review and tell me any idea's 


	7. Examinations Chap 6

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back now. I thought I had lost this chapter with all of my others but I am happy I found the disk that it was on. I am changing the title to Times of new beginnings for the next chapter as I have seen lots of fics with the same title, If any one can find a better title review to me and I will change it to the best one.  
  
Dee*  
  
  
  
Examinations  
  
Bulma crept up on her unsuspecting victim she didn't get to do this often and most of the time she wouldn't even think about doing something like this but he deserved it after what he said about her cooking. He snorted, and then turned over it was then Bulma got a good look at the face of her target, her eldest son trunks. As she stopped she took his features and habits in, her son was a light sleeper at the best of times but after yesterdays spar he shouldn't wake up to soon. Silently taking a big breath she screamed with all her might.  
  
"TRUNKS!!"  
  
***  
  
Gohan was listening to a popular radio station (to him at least) while cooking breakfast for everyone. He was smartly dressed in a black turtleneck with a pair of dark green fitted jeans. The unusual thing about him was that his hair was in a thick pony tail down his back tied this was not so stunning in itself but it was intricately woven with leaves and twine it looked like it would have to have taken hours to do. It didn't of course it was one of Gohan's new talents, After cell and his family died the boy had discovered a strange thing happening to him he healed remarkably fast and it seamed that the elements reflected what he was feeling when he was sad, angry, happy the weather would react. In time he had managed to control these elements and begin to be able to bent then to his will, the only people that knew where Dende and Goten. Goten because he was well Goten, he never could hold any thing back from him and if he did not for long. Dende knew because he had been the one he went to for advice, as always the young guardian was a godsend. It was he who realised that his advanced healing was because of his suppressed powers trying to manifest themselves. The teenage namek also taught him how to bring them out and direct them to heal.  
  
Gohan was just about to put more sausages on the steak grill while trying to make sure his bacon didn't burn when he heard the loud yell, then the startled yelp and then the THUD, THUD, CRASH! Raising one eyebrow he paused for a moment then shook his head,  
  
: Bulma's at it again:  
  
He remembered on his journey to namek when she had done the exact same thing to him, it wasn't as if he had done much either, he commented on what she wore. It wasn't suitable to be in a lot of fancy restricting clothes when on board a space ship with 3 people! He never did that again that's for sure. The demi-sayin looked at the masses of amounts of breakfast he had done. After all it was for everyone in the house, he wondered if it would be enough? Calculating for 1 sayin and 4 hybrids as well as the human guests had been one of the few things he had struggled with as the eating ranges vary from each sayin. He was just about to put on more bacon when Mirai trudged into the larger kitchen.  
  
Gohan had to smile at the sight of him, his shirt was buttoned up wrong his hair was every where, he had large bags under his eyes, his trousers were on the wrong way around, and his shoe laces where untied leaving him to stumble over them once in a while.  
  
"Not a morning person trunks?"  
  
Trunks flopped onto the large table after grunting an unintelligible answer and put his head down on the table much like Goten had done but Goten was now asleep and dribbling He had not slept very well in the night and had had a little accident in the bed that they shared,  
  
The dark haired demi sayin mused on that for a moment finally deciding that it was the noise. Or the lack of it. (Soundproof walls). Living in the forest all his life could do that to people. Shaking his head once again he turned back to the massive stove, his brother could sleep anywhere in the forest at home in the wilderness or at the castle but presented anywhere new or quiet he tossed and turned all night.  
  
Through the next half hour the rest of the family and some stragglers from last night poured in to sit at the table. Goten having woken up to the smell of food was now playing with trunks and some conveniently placed bread sticks. Only when Vegitta stormed in from training fresh from the shower did Gohan start loading the tons of food to the plates knowing that if he had done it any earlier Vegitta would not get any food and he did not want to deal with a cranky Vegitta today thank you very much. Trunks scrambled to his seat while Goten stood by nervously watching the large amount of people chatter.  
  
Bulma apparently had the same idea as Gohan (making every one wait) as she stopped everyone from eating until the last of the steaming trays were on the table. Only when Gohan had retrieved a bottle of ketchup and plucked Goten off of the floor had she given the signal for every one to eat. It was shocking for the humans, it had been the first time for any of them to see a sayin eat neatly as Goku had sent food flying every where and they rarely saw Vegitta eat the quantity was still there but not the flying bits of food they didn't notice last night as most of them were drunk and now suffering with hangovers.  
  
******************  
  
After a large breakfast and quick run to get all of the things that they had forgotten which had been lying (mostly the two trunks) around did they leave for the orange star school buildings?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Gohan and Mirai walked slowly towards the dull construction talking quietly while Trunks and Goten energised from there meal were running before them occasionally stopping to wait for the older boys when they had realised they had gone to far, it seamed that they had both found a comment and firm friend in each other that they didn't have to tread softly around.  
  
"Gohan" Mirai studied his friend slowly, when the other nodded to show that he had heard, the boy continued "what happened to chichi?" he was curious every one had steered cleared of that subject occasionally asking if he was doing okay on his own the chichi in his dimension had lived until he himself was 17 and in this dimension that meant she should be alive for at least another 11 to 12 years.  
  
The reaction was immediate the hybrid stopped walking, tensed up and the breath that he was taking caught in his throat. He still hadn't gotten over her death locking his emotions aside to deal with more important things like Goten. Mirai stopped with him a worried look plastered on his face. Only when the two in front stopped and he saw Goten's anxious look did he move smiling softly at his child to show that he was ok and not to worry. He turned his head to trunks. Before lowering it slightly to concentrate on where he was walking. Mirai was just about to change the subject when he spoke  
  
"Cancer"  
  
He said this softly, Trunks wouldn't have caught it if it hadn't of been for his enhanced hearing he wisely opted not to say anything.  
  
"It was cancer mom wouldn't let any one near her while she was pregnant with Goten it was to much of a risk she died three days after little 'ten was born"  
  
He paused for a moment before smiling slightly "They said she was going to die and lose her baby but they didn't bank on her being the strongest women on this planet she lasted for months more then they said she would she was so stubborn, she wouldn't leave until Goten was here, all lose ends had been cleared up and I could cook"  
  
The conversation was ended there as they arrived at their destination. Gohan smiled at his older friend to show he would not break down Goten yelled good bye to then both as trunks hauled his future self off to his playschool where all the under 9s had to be taken in and collected.  
  
Gohan swung his brother onto a hip looking down at him with amusement. He clicked his tongue and pursed his lips while raising his eyes  
  
"Well now, I see young sir has found a friend" Goten laughed at his formality. "Come on then lets get this over with and see what horrors this school can produce"  
  
******************  
  
Dana Harris sighed as she typed up a school trip letter. She scowled at the screen as she heard the bimbo squeal again, the horrible woman was the worst person that she had ever worked with, she had no qualifications and all that she did was talk and scream down the phone. Dana was sure that the only reason 'it' got this job was because the headmaster had a crush on 'it' the thing didn't deserve to be called a women it wasn't as if she was pretty she wasn't she had bleached hair with way to much perfume, makeup that was so thick it started to get cracks in it about lunch time perfume that gave everyone else a migraine and clothes that were a size to small for her but she still managed to get men 'it' did leave then rather dazed but Dana would have thought that you would need to have a few brain cells more then she did to have an intelligent conversation with any one let alone men she breathed in deeply telling herself not to lose her temper again last time was horrendous she got up quickly to see to the person who was coming in god forbid she let 'it' lose on him or them as there were two of them putting on herb best smile she turned to them  
  
: Lets teach 'it' a thing or two:  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gohan carried his charge into the entrance hall immediately his nose was assaulted with a strong smell of cheap perfume it was disgusting. As Goten started to sneeze, a soft wind blew through the hall not quite getting rid of the smell but helping. They walked up to the reception window and met with kind faced women who nodded to what Gohan was saying while looking at her appointment book.  
  
Goten wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention as he looked around from his perch in his fathers arms. They were in a kind of white place this was the best he could describe it there were some horrible unflattering pictures on the walls and in his opinion the peoples needed to learn how to draw, they weren't as good as his daddies pictures he nodded to himself he would just have to make sure that his daddy had some here to show them how to do it that's all.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
1 hour later  
  
Gohan looked at the assembled paper in disbelief it ranged on maths, sciences, languages, history, mechanics, food study's, exercise, religion, economy, and all other sorts of subjects that wasn't what had him so surprised though, they were so elementary he had studied this type of level when he was seven! This was ridiculous he knew his mother had pushed him but it was so easy and he thought he was going toy have a hard time with it. Sighing, he fished out one of his many pencils to correct a mistake in some of the printed texts grammar :I mean really who wrote this: he glanced over to Goten who he had placed on the floor with some of his toys [1] seeing that the little boy looked like he was just about to fall asleep, so the bad night had finally caught up to him, he wondered when that was going to happen, concentrating on the test he started to Wright and slowly so it looked like he was actually thinking about what he was writing down [2]  
  
As he finished he looked back up at the clock that was inside the room it had barely been 25 minuets he could have sworn that it was longer, He even took the time to look thought it even thought hi would be perfect (His mother wanted it correct on the first try so he always thought and checked as he wrote after she died it just became a habit) he hoped that they wouldn't comment on it, but thinking about it they most likely would as he had only taken him 26 minuets to do a 3 hour exam. Looking back to Goten who he had noticed had fallen asleep on Icarus [3] he silently got up and walked soft to the supervisor who at this moment was deeply engrossed in her book, coffee and donut. He cleared his throat making her jump.  
  
"Trouble dear to hard?"  
  
She lowered her voice when she caught sight of the slumbering Goten That had not occurred to him that they would think the reason he was fast finishing was because he could not do it.  
  
"No ma'am I'm finished, it was fine once I had the hang of it and I am a fast writer" she nodded  
  
"Right, well then as I find myself not doing anything for the next two and a half hours why don't we take a look around the school?" Gohan nodded his accent and bent down to pick up Goten's toys and re-capsulising them once they were in the bag they came from while the teacher finished of her snack. She waited until he had Goten laying on his shoulder before going out and explaining certain parts of the school for the most part Gohan just nodded along with her. Gohan silently looked at where he would be going to school for the next 6 months, It wasn't bad as most places go it wasn't inviting either. He looked into the classrooms stopping at each one he had always thought that people actually worked when in class looking into this chaos he wasn't so sure, Ha' it his mum was here they would be working, he could picture her marching up the classroom frying pan at the ready in one hand pen in the other, he nearly laughed out loud but the teacher had been looking at him funny, Kami he missed her. Leading the way to another classroom he was suppressed to see Krillin there and all of the people were all being polite! This was not what he has seen in other classes, Krillin saw them and motioned him in.  
  
"Welcome to history we were just discussing the dates and the times the late kings died, as we seem at a loss and the text books don't seem to say any ting but rubbish would you oblige us Mr Son?"  
  
The teacher he was with looked questionably At Krillin While Gohan just nodded, gently he gave Goten to His fathers best friend then took up a marker he began to write staring with his Grandpa and mother, They all looked on as he wrote down the dates that the kings lived, died and how they died and a brief summery about there lives Krillin, smiled as he finished in a remarkably short time.  
  
"Good Class I expect this to be copied down before the end of the lesson no talking" No one moved so a quick "Get to it" got then out of there stupor.  
  
Krillin lead them into the hallway and gave Goten back to his brother.  
  
"Hey bro I didn't know you were taking up school,"  
  
"I didn't know that you were teaching Krillin"  
  
"Right Well without 18 about the place it's a bit lonely I been here a few years you can only live off tournament winnings for so long you know?" Gohan nodded the other teacher just looked at them mostly at Gohan  
  
"How did you know all of that all those dates? Its not in any textbook I've seen" Krillin decided to answer  
  
"Well Gohan's mother was really strict with his study's, she wanted her son to do well, now bro hate to do this but working' I have to go, see you for Christmas?"  
  
"No I'm with Goten and nana for this one" The ex monk nodded before going back into his class they resumed there tour.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the visit was not that entertaining he saw trunks once and nodded to him that was about it when they were done he shook her hand with his free one before going to the next building, Orange Star Lower School to enrol Goten at least there were no exams for this one He had noticed that the rest of children had better speech control even though he had made sure to start on Goten's education at a young age, he assumed that it was because 'ten had only been around a few people in his life, he could spell better then he could speak he knew that and most of the time he knew what Goten wanted before he asked, he had to work on that but school could do the trick.  
  
This school was much more welcoming bright colours everywhere and laughter the staff were more then happy to enrol Goten and he would start next term, he would know in the next week weather he would be going to school via Bulma (or Vegitta) he just had to wait. Goten would be awake soon and he wondered what life would be like for them now, before deciding not to think about it yet Getting out of the schools silently he took to the sky's heading for home.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Thank goodness for that! Its done! It took me a while and I am still not happy with it, My beta's have not got back to me and it has been days now so this is going out raw, it may be reposted but I doubt it, THANK YOU to every one who reviewed I will have the next chapter out soon.  
  
Ok I have just started up a new group Everyones welcome, to see it just come to  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Deerose91/ 


	8. AN

Just another note! Is important though---------  
  
I Need A New Beta Reader. If any one is up to the job I need some help, my old beta reader has given up on me to concentrate more on her study's and I am stuck. If any one is up to it. please review or e-mail me. Just look in my Bio.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Dee  
  
Ps I also have set up a new group. go to my bio. 


End file.
